


The Crow

by JUSTplainHate



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Death, Other, Pain, Sad, Sorrow, Triggers, cry, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: Its the big sad





	The Crow

There was a solemn atmosphere that surrounded the institute, it was eerily quiet that if a pin was to be dropped anywhere in the institute anyone could have heard it. There wasn’t a happy smile around everyone felt the same pain and everyone shared the same smile that said “I am okay” but the truth was they aren’t.

 

It has been four months since Will passed and everyone was equally affected, James didn't come out of his room he locked himself away not wanting to go anywhere without Will, but he knew he had to. James knew he had to come out as the room soon but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

The crow squawked outside of the room, Jem sighed "Bringer of death" He muttered to himself looking for the crow sadly "Mr crow? Is it your fault James is dead or mine?" He asked rhetorically knowing he won't get an answer."You have been following me for a long time"

 

Tessa walked in and looked at James with sad eyes and sat down on the bed with him "James I know you are hurting but you have to come outside and talk to people" she whispered stroking his hair gently "William would want you to" Tessa spoke with a broken voice.

James walked to the fireplace and looked into it "Life is like a fire, it burns bright then dies out quickly" he whispered under his breath "Why did God choose William" his voice breaking. Tessa walked up to him and hugged him "I ask the same question"

Tessa sighed into James body "I miss him so much Jem, I wish he was still here, he could have cheered up the institute "She smiled weekly. James looked down "I know everyone has been affected by this so much" he sighed into her hair

 

Jem looked up at the mantelpiece and saw the funeral leaflet, it has only been four months since his funeral been and it still hurt, when would the pain end they asked themselves. There was a knock at the door to which Henry came through the door "We are having dinner now"

James nodded and follows Tessa who was walking out the door already "Food sounds nice" he stated "I can't remember when I last ate, it's been too long" He weakly smiled.

 

Once they got to the the.dinner table, everyone was silent everyone could feel the pain of how James felt even though they weren't his parabatai it still hurt as much as it did for James. They couldn't bear the thought of not having Will at the dinner table, with his jokes and Welsh phrases.

As much as James hated that Will got drunk, he did miss those times where he came home laughing, he smiled a bit remembering the good times. He knew he had to move on but it was taking longer time then he wanted


End file.
